Adiós mi amado Yuuri
by Tsurumi
Summary: Phichit amaba a Yuuri, pero sabía que su amor jamás sería correspondido y solo le quedaba sufrir.


Esto es tan difícil de superar, el verte caminando de la mano de alguien más, el verte alejarte como si fueras aire, el ver como pierdo toda mínima oportunidad de ser siquiera considerado por tus sentimientos, el ver como lo que siento jamás llegó a tocarte, mi pecho duele, duele como no te lo imaginas, ¿Por qué tienes que mirarlo a él de esa forma? ¿Por qué a mí no puedes mirarme con esos ojos? No importa cuánto te ame, no importa cuán importante seas para mí y ni siquiera importa el dolor que estoy sintiendo, porque después de todo, nada fue capaz de alcanzarte.

 _Yuuri…_

Desde que cruzamos miradas por primera vez, desde que nos presentamos y saludamos con cortesía en esos horribles departamentos de Detroit, no he podido dejar de mirarte de esta forma, de sentir que todo mi cuerpo se acelera al verte, de ver que con el paso del tiempo todo se hace más complejo, que cada vez lo que siento por ti es más fuerte y más me hiela, que cada vez es más doloroso, porque desde un comienzo siempre estuvo él bajo tu mirada y yo no fui nada más que un simple amigo.

Tus sonrisas funcionaban como un calmante frente a mi dolor, que aunque sabía perfectamente no estaban destinadas a mí, lograban darme algo de fuerzas para pararme y seguir mostrándome frente a ti como siempre, como alguien inquieto que te guiaba a locuras, pero nada de eso fue suficiente, porque nunca logré tocar tu corazón como correspondía. ¿Si quiera existía una mínima posibilidad de lograrlo? Claro que no, porque desde un inicio no signifiqué nada para ti, no fui nada más que un acompañante para esa etapa en tu vida.

Duele como no puedes imaginarte, y me siento terrible por ello, porque mi dolor es por culpa de tu felicidad, ¿Puedo siquiera decir que te amo si no soy feliz por tu propia felicidad? No sé qué hacer con todo esto, no sé cómo enfrentar todos estos sentimientos, no sé qué hacer con el dolor, con la ira, con la desesperación de verte siguiendo un camino junto a esa persona, ¿Siquiera puedo seguir a tu lado como un amigo? ¡Claro que no puedo! Intentar sonreírte como siempre en este momento es como si desgarraran mi cuerpo, intentar guiarte por ese mundo que logré crear para ambos no es más que sufrimiento, duele tanto, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi corazón? Ya no quiero amarte.

 _Yuuri…_

Tomaste su mano y se fueron a un sitio intimo, eso sucedió frente a mis ojos, me sentí flaquear, no quiero que los demás siquiera conozcan todo esto que estoy sintiendo, no quiero que me vean sufrir de esta forma por algo que no pasó más allá de un amor no correspondido, donde la amistad quizá no haya sido más que un camino equivocado que tomé para acercarme a ti.

Terminé tomando mi camino, terminé dejando a todos atrás y busque desaparecer de las miradas de todos, en especial de la tuya, ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde y no te dije desde un comienzo lo que estaba sintiendo? No tengo fuerzas de mantener mi careta, es mejor hacerme a un lado con escusas baratas, después de todo no es necesario complicarte con este dolor que yo mismo cree, es mejor alejarme de todo e intentar superar todo esto que me ha cambiado completamente, es mejor intentar olvidar todo lo que me está dañando y aunque sea duro prefiero alejarme, prefiero olvidarme de todo lo que nos une, y así poder salir adelante otra vez.

 _¡No soy capaz!_

Solo puedo llorar en soledad, solo puedo ver lo patético que soy, solo puedo pensar en todo lo que hice, en lo infructífero que fue, solo puedo pensar en el dolor que siento al recordarte, al imaginar lo feliz que eres a su lado, en pensar en cómo todo va tan perfectamente bien a costa de mi sufrimiento. ¿Puedes siquiera sonreír sabiendo todo lo que me estás rompiendo?

Soy una basura, soy lo peor, me merezco todo esto, nunca fui claro, nunca te dije lo que sentía, nunca hice un punto de separación entre ser amigos y lo que realmente buscaba, todo es mi culpa, todo es culpa de mi estúpida forma de expresar mis sentimientos, no supe hacerlo, no pude ser claro, no pude hacerte entender que te amaba por medio de ese lazo tan débil llamado amistad, no pude hacerte entender que mi corazón se desbocaba al verte, no pude hacerte ver que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado sonriendo y siendo felices juntos, nunca pudiste verlo y todo eso es culpa de mi tonta forma de demostrar mis sentimientos.

 _¿Siquiera tengo la fuerza de irme de tu lado para siempre?_

Por más que intento alejarme de ti, por más que intento borrarte de mi vida para poder ser quien soy otra vez, para volver a ser una persona feliz que disfruta de la vida y no se encuentra sumida en este agujero, no puedo, cada vez que me hablas, cada vez que eres amable conmigo, me haces todo mas difícil, sé perfectamente que no lo haces buscando dañarme, no serías capaz de eso, pero tu buen corazón es lo que me está matando a cada segundo.

Estoy demasiado agobiado, no puedo más con esto, ya no quiero más de esto, ¿Por qué tengo que amarte en un instante y odiarte al otro? ¿Por qué mis pensamientos son tan dispersos y solo permiten que piense en cosas que me rompen cada vez más? ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar una solución que pueda ser capaz de cumplir? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?

 _Yuuri, por favor sálvame_

No puedo con estos sentimientos, las lágrimas me abandonan sin mi permiso, no estoy respondiendo siquiera al resto de mi vida, estoy fallando en todo, ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en las competiciones donde se supone estaban las bases de mi vida y todos mis sueños, quiero poder seguir siquiera con mis metas, seguir adelante con eso, pero no puedo hacerlo, la angustia se apodera de mi en todo momento y ni siquiera los saltos puedo realizar como debería, todo por verte en mis recuerdos, verte sonriéndole a él, verte tomado de su mano, verte feliz siguiendo un camino con él y no conmigo.

 _¡Ya no puedo más!_

¿Cuántas veces he pensado en terminar con todo? ¿Cuántas veces he pensado que no hay nada más doloroso que el amor? Ya estoy cansado, ya estoy agotado de tener que continuar todos los días, estoy aburrido de tener que mostrarle al mundo una cara que no existe, de tener que inventarme un nuevo yo para no preocupar a los demás, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir con esto, ya no quiero seguir intentando mantener mis días, ya no quiero seguir en esta vida vacía donde todos mis esfuerzos son en vano.

Katsuki Yuuri, te amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo, y lo digo completamente seguro de mis palabras, porque haga lo que haga, vea lo que vea, decida lo que decida, siempre vuelves a mi mente, a mi corazón para seguir dañándolo con esa hermosa sonrisa, con tu amabilidad que no hace más que agrandar la herida que sigue dentro de mí.

 _¿Sabes algo Yuuri?_

Siempre pensé que la gente que comete locuras por amor eran algo idiotas, no las entendía atribuyendo sus actos poca madurez, estupidez, pero todo eso solo pasaba por mi cabeza porque ni siquiera sabía lo que era amar a alguien, nunca lo supe correctamente hasta que empecé a sufrir por eso, fui demasiado lento, fui tonto, pero cuando vivíamos bajo la careta de los mejores amigos y él no era más que alguien inalcanzable para ti, fui inmensamente feliz. Así como me diste la mayor tristeza y dolor de mi vida, también por ti di las sonrisas más sinceras, tuve los sentimientos más lindos, así que no puedo odiarte. Nunca te odiaré, porque te amé, te amo y te amaré más que a nadie en la faz de la tierra.

Mis sentimientos solo se quedaran conmigo en mi pecho, siempre han sido mi tesoro, y aunque la angustia y desesperación hayan tomado control de mi, sé perfectamente que las cosas seguirán bien para ti, aun si yo ya no estoy nunca más a tu lado, aun si ya no soy parte de tu vida.

 _¿Me odiarás por esto?_

Sé que te sentirás triste por un tiempo, pero estarás bien, eres alguien fuerte, y aunque seas alguien nervioso, ansioso y bastante sensible, no dejarás de salir adelante, después de todo no estás solo, tienes a quien más deseabas a tu lado, él va a darte la mano y sacarte de la tristeza que pueda causarte.

Lo siento, por ser un débil, por ser un cobarde, pero no fui capaz de encontrar otra respuesta, llevo tanto tiempo intentando superarte, he intentado hacerlo por todos los métodos posibles, pero nada fue suficiente, supongo que este es el único camino que me queda.

 _Adiós Yuuri, adiós mi amado Yuuri_

* * *

Andaba super deprimida, leí un fanfic y me dejó peor xD aunque era hermoso, en fin... de eso nació esto, amo a Phichit y normalmente no lo haría sufrir así, pero como dije ando emo xD

Les agradezco por leer esto que escribí mientras debería de estar estudiando para mi tesis~

No me odien y si quieren dejar algún review seré feliz de leerlo :3


End file.
